The Winds of Solitude
by IdleWood
Summary: He was everything she hated, proud, boastful and a murderer of her husband. But it seemed that fate had a grand sense of humour. And she soon questions everything she stood for. It seems that Elisif must suffer the winds of Solitude.
1. Chapter 1

**The**** Elder Scrolls - Skyrim: The Winds of Solitude**

* * *

**Chapter One: At Loss**

The Blue Palace court was seemingly busy on this rainy Morndas. Elisif the Fair leant back in her regal seat as her husband Torryg dealt with the bitter ambassadors and weary courtiers. At times she was thankful that the steward, Falk Firebeard was around to help them deal with important person after important person. How Torryg managed to keep level-headed when dealing with bothersome Bureaucrats was beyond her, she supposed it was all the training Torryg was given from his father prior to his coronation that helped him deal with matters.

However no politician, King, Jarl or Ambassador was as bothersome as Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm. The man was a living nuisance, constantly arriving at the Blue Palace court almost every month to petition the High King to withdraw Skyrim from the Empire. She could see Torryg mull over the thought of getting Skyrim out of the Empire in his mind, and she could tell that it wouldn't be long until Torryg relented. But it was grating on Ulfric's patience, and that made Elisif nervous. She never did like the Jarl of Windhelm. The way he looked at her, the way he speaks to Torryg, the way he carries himself when he strides into their court. It was all calculating, measured carefully to gain a reaction or to bait someone, as though he was challenging someone. Whatever for, Elisif didn't know.

"Send Idgrod my regards," Torryg said cheerfully to a courier sent from Morthal, snapping Elisif out of her thoughts. "Tell her that I am well, and there is no need for her to be concerned about my health, I'm not dying of anything."

"It's not your health the Jarl of Morthal worried about, my lord." The Courier insisted nervously, his face turning red in mild embarrassment. "She claims that she has foreseen someone challenging you, a duel to death."

"Ah, Idgrod." Torryg sighed, still smiling as cheerful as he could be. "She has no reason to worry, I have plenty of men to protect me from any danger."

The Courier nodded and bowed before turning to leave the court. Elisif glanced around the courtroom, for some reason or another she couldn't get Ulfric out of her mind, she had a horrible feeling inside her that something terrible was going to happen. Elisif was not prone to flights of fancy, but if Idgrod the manic Jarl of Morthal had foreseen something happening to her husband, then perhaps they should take it seriously for once. But she dared not voice her thoughts allowed.

The giant doors of the court room opened and closed, a few people turned around and looked down over the balcony to see who had arrived. Some blinked in relative surprise, even General Tullius, the matured military general for the Empire looked relatively unnerved.

The steward, Falk Firebeard quickly looked over the numerous heads at court, and then quickly resumed his position. "Your Majesty, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm has arrived."

"And wishes to have an audience." A gruff voice added over the heads of the courtiers. Elisif's heart sank horribly in her chest as Ulfric Stormcloak came into view, stood in the centre of the room facing the them. His dirty blonde hair braided, his blue eyes piercing and calculating as always. Elisif shuddered inside. This man was dangerous.

"Well my friend." Torryg greeted happily, oblivious to his wife's apparent discomfort. "It is good to see you again, may I ask why you have come?"

Torryg wasn't dim, he knew exactly why the Jarl of Windhelm had arrived. Ulfric was bold as always, even though he spoke treason he knew Torryg wouldn't have him arrested and thrown in the dungeons. He never held back, and always spoke his mind. Elisif guessed it was because Torryg respected the man, no matter how ill-placed it seemed to be.

"The same reason why I came here last time, and the time before that." Ulfric said boldly, as though making a statement to the entire world. "I would ask you, to withdraw Skyrim from the Empire, to annul it's position in the White-Gold Concordat!"

Sheer awe. Everyone watched in buzzing silence, the atmosphere was electric. No one uttered a single word and watched as Torryg looked back to his friend in quiet thought. Even Falk Firebeard was unable to say anything to the man. Finally, Torryg let out a heavy sigh.

"I understand that this is a cause that means a lot to you my friend." Torryg said calmly, in an almost dismissive tone. "But you must understand the values the Empire holds, it isn't for me to decide however, but for the people."

"And how long will it take for you to realise that every man, woman and child do not want to be part of an Empire that has let them down, that undermines our traditions?" Ulfric spat, his eyes glaring at Torryg who leant back in his seat. "We have waited to long for you to take action Torryg."

No one made a move or sound. All eyes were on the two men, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Which is why, I challenge you, High King Torryg, to a duel that dates back to the beginning our traditions and forefathers." The excitement exploded as everyone quickly babbled in their shock, Elisif quickly turned to face her husband.

"Torryg, no!" She begged, her heart racing. "Please don't do this, just give him the referendum he wants!"

The room turned quiet again, and all attention returned to Torryg who closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Then after a moment to collect himself, he glanced back up to Ulfric.

"Then by my honour, I accept the duel. What are the terms?"

"We fight, to death." Ulfric answered, his voice echoed the room. A few people gasped, others shook their heads in disbelief. Elisif turned to her husband again, her eyes pleading. This was what Idgrod had meant. If only she had sent her message earlier, if only she wasn't a cryptic.

"Torryg please." She begged again, her eyes watering with panic and desperation. "Don't do this."

Torryg turned to his wife, took her hand and kissed the wedding ring on her finger. "I love you, you know that." He whispered softly, gently squeezing her hand. "Don't forsake me, my love. We'll be together again soon, I promise."

And then he stood up from his throne and walked over to Ulfric, taking his sword from his Housecarl who had immediately stepped forward to hand it to him. Elisif could only watch in horror, he knew all along his time was up. She watched as sword and axe clashed, people moving away to avoid getting caught up.

Then the whole palace shook, as a deep rumble came from deep within Ulfric. Torryg was thrown backwards in the air from the force of the shout that had emitted from his opponent. Elisif screamed in agony as Ulfric stepped up towards Torryg, his sword ready to stab.

"Talos guide your soul." He muttered softly, and then ended Torryg's life as though it were nothing. The next seconds seemed to blur. Ulfric fled from the scene without looking back. Elisif threw herself onto her dead husband, begging him to wake. General Tullius and the rest of the courtiers and politicians alike, erupted with fury as they gathered the guardsmen to go after the murderer.

Elisif could no longer feel anything as Falk Firebeard tried to lift her to her feet and take her from the courtroom away from the scene of carnage.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elder Scrolls - Skyrim: The Winds of Solitude**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Soft Whispers**

He was gone.

Two weeks had passed and Elisif had still yet to absorb the fact that her husband was dead as the hands of his friend. She felt like a ghost drifting through a distant memory as she dealt with courtiers. The day after Torryg's funeral she was declared Jarl of Solitude by the people. It didn't make anything better but it made her humble that the people supported her.

A knock on the door to her private quarters roused her from the thoughts.

"Come in." she called wearily and watched as Falk Firebeard enter. "Any news Falk."

"Sadly I only bring grave news my lady." He answered solemnly. "The Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak has rallied his troops and support and declared civil war against the Imperial Legion."

Elisif sighed heavily. "I'm not surprised, we should have known how much the people want to be free from the empire. If only Torryg had listened to them."

Silence hung over them as Elisif re-adjusted her tiara. It felt heavy on her head, bearing a stark reminder of her husband's fate. Falk cleared his throat gently.

"There is another matter my Jarl." He said softly. "As the throne of Skyrim is now vacant, the people are now pressing for a new monarch, half of the Jarls around Skyrim are putting their support behind you."

Elisif let a small, weary smile grace her face. "And the other half."

In the all the time Elisif had known him, she had never seen Falk look so regretful before now, it was almost as though he wished he had never brought the subject up.

"They are behind the Jarl of Windhelm my lady."

Elisif sniffed. Of course she wasn't surprised, those were the Jarls who wanted Skyrim free from the empire; the very same Jarls Torryg had tried to appease with a belated referendum. What use was it now that her husband is dead and a civil war that has now broken out between the rebels known as the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. It's a troubling time for Skyrim and the people of Solitude are now looking to her for help. Even though the grief for her husband is raw, she could not let the people down. It was her duty to lead the people of Solitude and maybe one day Skyrim. But for now she had more pressing matters at hand and she could only hope her husband was watching over her from Sovngarde.

"Well, let's see who is more likely to stab me in the back." She said to herself quietly and walked out of her quarters with a bewildered steward following her close behind.

* * *

Three weeks passed with little event, General Tullius was proving to be someone Elisif could trust. He made a promise to her and to Skyrim that he would bring Ulfric to justice. He kept her up with the current events of the civil war and being hopeful that the war was gradually being won by by the legion.

So far things were quiet in Solitude with only regular updates from the matured General and the smooth politics of the city. Falk Firebeard did most of the talking for Elisif, she didn't have much experience in dealing with politicians unlike her husband but did well in keeping her head on her shoulders. She was determined not to be a doormat but with the lack of experience it had left her feeling vulnerable.

"My Lady, Thane Erikur and Thane Bryling have returned and are here to see you." Falk announced in a clear voice over the quiet murmurings of the court, the two Thanes of Solitude presented themselves and bowed to Elisif.

"My Jarl, we are sorry to hear the news about your husband, the great King Torryg. It is with great regret that we were not here to protect you both." Thane Erikur a usually proud looking man looked very sombre, as did Bryling to some extent.

"Do not blame yourselves." She reassured them gently. "Torryg had sent you to aid the Jarl of Markarth, you both did your duty to him and Skyrim and for that I thank you."

"My Jarl you are most kind, I swear to serve you as I did King Torryg." Bryling affirmed bowing her head to the Jarl respectfully. Elisif smiled gently.

"Anyway, how is the Jarl of Markarth, has the Forsworn threat been dealt with?" Elisif asked, changing the subject in an attempt to avoid the courts thoughts dwelling too much on the kings death whilst simultaneously trying not to be abrupt.

"We have managed to push them back along with his men but alas the Forsworn threat remains. He's managed to capture and imprison their leader Madanach along with several of his men, this of course has put a dent in the barbarians morale and they seem to be slightly more disorganised as the result." Erikur informed, standing to his full height of authority. "Now there are only skirmishes but it's nothing Jarl Igmund and his men can't handle."

"That is good news, for Igmund at least. I understand it's difficult for a man with his pride to ask for outside help. Both of you and the company who travelled with you are granted a weeks leave to recover your strength."

"Thank you my Jarl." Erikur and Bryling bowed before being dismissed by Falk Firebeard. Elisif watched as her two Thanes leave the court without a backward glance. It was strange having the two back after a month without them; she was glad they were back as she needed them around more than ever.

It was then that Falk Firebeard noted someone of importance in the room.

"My Jarl, General Tullius is here to see you." He announced as the courtiers gave way to allow the stern-faced General through.

"Madam." The General bowed in greeting.

"General Tullius, I trust your day is well?" Elisif smiled warmly, shifting in her seat more comfortably as the General handed some papers over to the steward.

"Indeed your grace, the Emperor has agreed to send more troops to join our cause in quelling the rebellion and bringing Ulfric Stormcloak to justice. We have also taken over Fort Hraggstad after a skirmish with the Stormcloaks."

"That is good news General, although I heard one spy managed to slip away with valuable information."

The matured General hung his head regretfully. "Yes, my men are scouring Haafingar and Hjalmarch for him as we speak, so far the traitor has sent us in circles in hope to shake us off but it won't be long until he is caught, you can have my word for it my lady."

"Very well." Elisif said before rising from her throne. "For now I shall retire from court, I leave all important messages and duties to my Steward Falk Firebeard. Good afternoon General."

The courtiers bowed as Elisif took her leave before resuming their chatter and businesses. When sure that everyone was out of hearing range Falk approached the General who was sorting out letters in his satchel.

"General, a word if you please." He said in a hushed tone, Tullius nodded and followed the steward into a small room. Shutting the door behind them Falk Firebeard turned to the General crossing his arms.

"That valuable information involves my Jarl Elisif and her future visit to the Thalmor Ambassador Elenwen's Soiree. From reports of my lady's personal guard that information was deliberately leaked. Why?"

The General sniffed. "You have very good spies my lord Steward, just to make it clear the Imperial army does not intend to allow any harm to Jarl Elisif and supports her claim to the throne, we have deliberately allowed this information leaked to lure Ulfric Stormcloak to make a daring attempt to assassinate my lady, of course, he and his men will be met with the full force of the legion."

"My _dear_ General, Ulfric does not intend to kill Elisif, he is more likely to kidnap her and use her a pawn for his rebellion's advancement in the civil war. This is madness!"

General Tullius merely smirked. "This my _lord _Steward, is war."


End file.
